User blog:Swimswimfruit/Magnus sees Mugen
"It's dark...Heavy brathing...Slow pulse...The sound of waves...Why won't I Die.." "Death...Yusei died? No...I don't want it to be true..." After a view of darkness, we see the Yusei's head,decapitated...Blood all around...Owari silent, knowing he took a step he could never undo... Mugen: Shiro no... Marcus simply rests his hand on Mugen's face, closing his eyes. Marcus: Don't worry. In a couple of minuites we'll be there...Mango will do something about you all... Mugen: He can't do the one thing I...* he coughs* REALLY want...*He coughs up some blood* Marcus: I'm sorry...But no one can bring the dead back. Your friend is gone. Now you have to cry...You have to beat yourself up for it...You have to regret it for the rest of your life. A true man is the man that stands up after that. The ship finally seems to be close to the island. ---- Magnus and Socrates are walking together towards Reme's house, to check up on George. They are talking, both sharing their experiences during the two years they hadn't met. Magnus: So I told Shir that I don't care if he's a King,or if he's a God or The One. I told him that this was a battle between human beings too arrogant to see their true nature... Socrates: Wow...You sure spent those two years adventuring! Magnus: *Nostalgic but serious look* Yeah..but it was no bed of roses...I lost Marimo once...Milky died...and so many other things... Marcus, my rival once told me something his adoptive father once told him..." When you suffer a loss, you have to cry...You have to beat yourself up for it...You have to regret it for the rest of your life...A true man is the man that stands up after that......I may add that this is the difference between strong and powerfull, really. Socrates prepares to answer, amazed by the deepness of that quote, but a man runs up to them, and he says while panting "There's a man in the port that told me to fetch you, Magnus. He almost ordered me, in a polite way, to tell you to teleport there if you could. Magnus' eyes open up, and he opens up his Kenbushoku Haki. '''Magnus': Fu... In a sudden Burst, he dashes, and the only thing that remains behind is a simple trail of his Black and Gold flame. In around a minuite Magnus reaches his destination, and once he sets his eyes on the Mugen Pirates' ship, a chill runs down his spine. With a jump, he gets on the ship, and that's when his legs shake, causing him to almost collapse. He sees the full picture of the Mugen pirates lying on their ship's deck, under blankets, with sever injuries...and one of them missing. He notices a white cloth that's carefully warped around an object in the shape of a ball...The white is stained with red, and that detail is what makes Magnus fall to his knees. Behind them all, Marcus is standing, leaning on the ships mast, with a serious face. Marcus: Sorry.. Couldn't save one* He speaks in a very apologetic tone*. Magnus' gaze is empty...He completly fell victim to Owari's plan. Even though he put Marcus in the play, he couldn't save them all. He...failed. Marcus: I came in as fast as possible. Snapped his blade in two, saving the blondie from decapitation...They are all stable, but I'm not sure how they will be when they wake up. Magnus finally manages to utter some words. Magnus: Thanks...For saving them...Don't blame yourself for not saving Yusei. It's my fault. Magnus is on his knees...Mugen finally regains counciousness, and he manages to glimpse Magnus in his current state, before passing out again..."Magnus..." Socrates: *He says with a serious and loud tone as he also warps on top of the ship* Get off your high horse, Jason... Socrates grabs Magnus by his poukamise's collar and makes him stand up. Socrates: You must be my cousin's rival, Marcus...Kindly do remind him what your father taught you about the death of your friends... Both Marcus and Mugen, as he wakes up, realise he's talking about the quote they were discussing about earlier... Magnus: No need. * His eyes start regaining their usually spirit* I get it. Magnus suddenly grins, he opens up his flame, and powerfully flashes upwards. Marcus also smiles, understadning that Magnus needs this right now to blow off some steam. He flashes to the sky, opening up his white flame. Magnus: JOB WELL DONE.... Marcus: LONG TIME NO SEE... Both: BROFIST! Opening up both their flames and Haki to the outmost, the two men brofist high up in the air, creating a nice spectacle for the inhabitants of the island. As they're falling down, Marcus asks if he's ok...Magnus replies that he'll be a true man soon, and smiles. They land, and Magnus quickly rushes over to the crew. Mugen: *he looks at Magnus* You...or rather...He used a healing form of that Pantehon,restoring about half of his organs...can you do that too? Magnus: he used that to beat them...wonder how many yeaars he lost out of his life to do that...Know i'll give some of mine to save them.It's worth it though ...Yes, I can. He steps over towards them, and he quickly points his hands at them...Using everything in his power, he completly stabilises them, and heals most of their wounds.In a few days, they will be physically good as new. After a while, Mugen stands up, and he looks at Magnus. The captain of the Mugen Pirates bows down to the Captain of the Espadas, showing loyalty, but also gratitude for his life. Mugen: *Some tears come up to his face* Yusei may be gone...But without Marcus'- san help...we'd all be dead. Do you have a plan, Magnus-san...To take down that Bastard Owari? Underneath those tears, we see rage and hate, determination and power coming out of Mugen's eyes... Magnus offers him a hand, and makes him stand up. Yes. Category:Blog posts